a simple thing
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Pria itu selalu membuatnya takjub akan hal-hal kecil yang ia berikan. [Dedicated for Temari's birthday] [ShikaTema]


**A SIMPLE THING**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, AU, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Air mancur dari balik _fountain _itu terlihat indah, nampak berwarna karena efek cahaya lampu yang memberikan kesan cantik. Malam itu gelap, namun riak air yang ada di kolam itu terlihat bercahaya.

Tanpa sadar, Temari tersenyum.

Angin malam menyambutnya, membuat helaian pirangnya yang dikucir dua itu terbang di antara udara.

Orang-orang disana berlalu lalang, namun hingga dua jam berlalu ia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok pria yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Bahkan orang yang melewatinya pun sama sekali tak ada yang berambut nanas macam dirinya.

Temari menghela napas, membuangnya dengan kasar sejurus kemudian.

Di balik sana melalui _speaker_ bervolume tinggi, diputar lagu I Will Always Love You yang dinyanyikan Whitney Houston yang secara langsung masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, namun lagu yang mengalun indah itu merasuk jiwanya, membuatnya terasa emosional dari sebelum-sebelumnya, padahal ia sudah berkali-kali mendengar lagu tersebut.

Tak pelak, airmatanya turun dari pelupuknya.

"Ah, apa-apaan ini," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, menghapus jejak airmata yang menuruni garis pipinya.

Dilihatnya lagi atraksi air mancur yang menyemburkan air di sebrangnya, menari-nari nampak seperti menghiburnya. Atau dirinya yang berusaha menghibur diri?

Ia menutup kelopak matanya, mencium aroma udara yang khas di daerah sana.

Dirasakannya ada telapak tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Shikamaru, berdiri dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Bahkan berkata seraya tak menatap langsung pada wajahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dasar pria nanas menyebalkan! Kau yang membuat janji. Tapi kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Temari dengan nada marah dan melayangkan tinjunya pada ulu hati Shikamaru.

"_Duh_, aku kan sudah minta maaf, merepotkan."

Lagi-lagi, Temari ingin menangis. Entah apa yang merasuki jiwanya saat ini dan entah kenapa ia bisa seemosional malam ini.

"Berdiri di sini…"

Shikamaru kini menatapnya

"…merepotkan, tahu!"

Temari semakin menekuk wajahnya sedalam mungkin, menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan objek yang ada tepat di depannya.

"Hei, jangan mengambil kata itu dariku!" ujar Shikamaru sembari berusaha menghiburnya.

"Kau, tak tahu rasanya jadi wanita, _sih_."

Suaranya mulai bergetar. Shikamaru tahu ada yang tak beres.

Ternyata benar. Temari menyembunyikan tangisnya di balik sana.

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelahnya, ia menarik tangan Temari.

"Ikut aku."

Seketika, Temari mendongkakkan wajahnya yang masih dialiri airmata.

"Kau tak akan tahu seberapa merepotkannya aku menyiapkan ini."

Tepat jam 12 malam, di akhir tanggal 23 Agustus. Lagu berjudul My Heart Will Go On yang dinyanyikan Celine Dion sayup-sayup terdengar. Tidak ada air mancur yang penuh warna lagi, karena Shikamaru telah membawanya ke tempat yang lebih dalam -hutan- yang dipenuhi oleh riak cahaya kunang-kunang.

Shikamaru berlutut di depannya, menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Marahlah."

Temari tersentak.

"Menangislah."

"…karena aku tak sempat mengucap sepatah kata pun di hari ulang tahunmu, tak memberikanmu sesuatu, atau bahkan tak mengingat apa yang ada di tanggal 23 Agustus ini."

Tangannya diangkat oleh Shikamaru.

"Yah, setidaknya di saat-saat terakhir, aku dapat memberikan hal yang sederhana seperti ini padamu."

Dari balik jaket berwarna coklat tua miliknya, Shikamaru mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah. Di dalamnya ada cincin betahtakan mutiara yang berkilau, dan indah.

"Menyiapkan ini semua, merepotkan, tahu!" ujar Shikamaru sembari melingkarkan benda mungil berbentuk bulat itu di jari manisnya.

Pria itu selalu membuatnya takjub akan hal-hal kecil yang ia berikan.

"Dasar nanas bodoh!"

Tamparan pelan di pipi Shikamaru membuat pria itu cukup terkejut.

"Kau bahkan tak bertanya dulu padaku, apakah aku mau atau tidak?" suaranya bergetar.

"Bahkan jika tidak ditanya pun, kau pasti mau, 'kan?" jawab Shikamaru dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Di detik-detik terakhir tanggal 23 Agustus itu, Temari mengangguk, berurai tangis bahagia. Dalam dekapan Shikamaru, hatinya tak henti-henti mengucap kata syukur karena pria itu telah memberikan salah satu hadiah terbaik baginya di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, cewek merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

Ups, saya hampir lupa dengan ulang tahun Temari dan membuat _fic_ ini di menit-menit terakhir T_T

Tapi, semoga ini menjadi salah satu hal yang membahagiakan bagi para ST Lovers dan readers sekalian, guna merayakan ulang tahun Temari.

Ah, dan momen ini adalah salah satu momen pribadi saya (namun, tidak dengan momen acara pasang cincinnya, lho) XD

_ANDDDDDD_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SABAKU NO TEMARI, THE ONE WHO I LOVE THE MOST!_

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
